


Go for the Gold

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Oviposition, Smut, mild eating out, monsterfucker roman, naga janus, not safe for sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: The imagination is a wonderful place
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Go for the Gold

One of Janus’ favorite features of the imagination was that you could be anything you wanted there without limitation. Sure, you could make minor changes to your body, a stretched limb here, a removed ear there, but it took effort and it didn’t last.

But his number one favorite thing about the imagination was how Roman came there to play.

Janus hissed softy, watching Roman from behind the trees. Ever since they started dating, it became almost a weekly ritual for them. Janus would come to the imagination to prepare for whatever scene he had planned for that night, and Roman would follow in an hour or so, ready to be surprised.

At present, Roman was playing in a stream, stretching himself and moaning softly. He rubbed his nipples, bucking against his hand.

Janus smirked and hissed loudly, enjoying how Roman jumped and looked around.

“Such a beautiful little morsel.”   
  
“Morsel? Excuse me, I am a snack! I am a whole three-course dinner, cake included!”

“You’ve got cake alright.”

“Damn right I do! My ass is a gift from the gods!”

Janus chuckled and slithered closer, letting Roman appreciate the massive naga-like form he’d taken.

“Well, what gracious gods they are. I suppose it would be rude to be presented with such a meal and decline to eat it.”

Roman blushed and grinned.

“It would be.”

Janus grinned and nudged Roman onto his back.

“Be still for me.”

Roman bit his lip while Janus moved his legs to the sides, licking a long stripe up his cock.

“Mmmm Janus.”

Janus chuckled and circled Roman’s hole with his tongue before thrusting it inside. 

Roman bucked his hips, moaning.

“You’re so sensitive, darling. And I haven’t even filled you up yet.”

“Jaaaanus, quit teasing! Fill me up already!”

“How stretched are you?”

“Full hand! Just fuck me already!”

“Good boy.”

Without any more warning than that, Janus picked Roman up and thrust inside with both cocks at once.

“FUCK! JANUS!”

Janus chuckled and let Roman adjust. Roman panted, feeling like he’d nearly been split in half.

“Are you alright, my prince?”

“Will be once you stop stalling and fuck me already!”

Janus rolled his eyes fondly and began to thrust, slowly gaining speed. Roman held onto the grass and moaned, eyes rolling back.

Roman felt Janus’ cocks get thicker inside him.

“Janus, what are you up to?”   
  


The snake smirked.

“I said I’d fill you, didn’t I?”

Roman hummed and relaxed, laying back on his arms.

“Well, don’t let me stop you. Fill me up, baby, I’m all yours.”

Janus leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

Two soft eggs began to move up his shaft and inside of Roman.

“We’re doing little ones this time? Thought you wanted to stretch me out.”

“Quantity, darling.”

Roman hummed and nodded. Janus grinned and pulled Roman to lay on top of him without pulling out.

“What’s our record again, my prince?”

“Fifty-seven.”

Janus smiled, thrusting as another three eggs worked their way inside of him.

“Let’s see if we can beat it.”

~~~~~

Three months later, the imagination was populated with sixty-three more snakes than it had been before.


End file.
